


Cabriole

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: AU, Ballet, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вблизи работа танцора выглядела совсем не так воздушно, как из зала или от пульта. Балет, как оказалось, пах потом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabriole

**Author's Note:**

> В одном из второстепенных героев легко узнается мэтр мирового балета. Присутствуют пасхалки.  
> Балетная терминология в достаточной мере расписана тут (и даже с картинками) - http://whimsywl.diary.ru/p101302736.htm?oam  
> Петербургская Академия - имеется в виду Академия Русского балета им. А.Я.Вагановой, одна из старейших балетных школ в мире.  
> Партия французской куклы исполняться может как мужчиной, так и женщиной.  
> Имперский Лондонский Колледж - высшее учебное заведение, расположено в Южном Кенсингтоне, Лондон. По версии The Times, занимал 6-е место в списке 200 лучших университетов мира в 2008 и 5-е место в 2009 году.  
> Ислингтон, Вестминстер - районы (боро) Лондона.  
> Премьер - ведущий солист, исполняющий главные партии, танцовщик высшей категории. В англоговорящих странах принято говорить “principal dancer”, но этот рассказик на русском, и я следую нашим традициям.  
> Майкл Биллингтон (Michael Billington) - театральный критик “Гардиан”. Понятия не имею, пишет ли он о балете. Наверное, пишет.  
> ABT (American Ballet Theatre) - одна из ведущих танцевальных компаний мира на данный момент. Находится в Нью-Йорке.  
> DCMS (Department for Culture, Media & Sport) - Министерство культуры, медиа и спорта Великобритании.  
> Сент Томас - больница св.Томаса, расположена в центре Лондона.  
> Национальная награда в области танца (National Dance Awards) - премия от союза критиков Великобритании.

_Классический балет есть замок красоты,  
чьи нежные жильцы от прозы дней суровой  
пиликающей ямой оркестровой  
отделены. И задраны мосты._

_И. Бродский_

\- Том, руки! Следи за руками! Еще раз.  
Оркестр начал заново.  
\- Пять, шесть, семь...  
На полупальцы, па де ша, арабеск, пробежка, ревальтад, потом еще один, бризе. Идеально, просто идеально. Теперь кабриоль...  
\- Том, да что такое! - сухощавый невысокий мужчина буквально подскочил на месте, карикатурно изобразил руками что-то среднее между третьей позицией и железнодорожными шпалами, - вот что это?  
Голос у него дрогнул, акцент стал особенно заметным. Удивительно, что отголоски русского произношения до сих пор слышатся в речи Петровского - он же почти тридцать лет не был на исторической родине.  
\- Мне в глаза бьет свет, - признался Том, пряча взгляд, - скажите, пожалуйста, осветителю, чтобы сделал с этим что-то. Я так не могу работать.  
Петровский с легкостью восемнадцатилетнего одним прыжком оказался рядом с Томом, снял очки без оправы, вскинул голову и тут же зажмурился, потянулся ладонью к глазам:  
\- Ужас. Что же ты молчал? Немедленно свет переставьте! Эй, молодой человек!  
Пока суетились осветители, Том отошел в сторону, медленно прогнулся в талии назад, влево, вправо, склонился вперед, коснулся лбом колен. Почему он не говорил? Потому что слепящий прожектор ему не помеха. По крайней мере, никогда помехой не был. Тем более, нельзя жаловаться в присутствии Петровского, нельзя ныть под его внимательным светлым взглядом. Просто сегодня он, Том, не собран.  
Выпрямился, встал в пятую позицию, подпрыгнул, снова в пятую...   
С девяти лет он не позволял себе расслабиться или отвлечься, как бы ни хотелось. Он всегда был ответственным, старательным, прилежным мальчиком. Потому что прекрасно знал, что в небольшом танцзале с зеркальными стенами и паркетными полами есть дети талантливее него. Но не было среди них ни одного осознающего, что талант без усилия в этом деле ничего не стоит. Мало кто может дойти до таких мыслей в девять-десять лет, особенно если ноги гибкие от природы и все дается легко. Но Том, несмотря на отличные данные, которые могли дать ложную надежду на беспроблемное обучение, понял правила игры быстро и научился работать, работать, работать...

***

Все началось с Александра Петровского. Тому тогда только исполнилось девять. Его мать как раз увлеклась классическим балетом, а в Лондон приехала постановка "Спящей Красавицы" с русским дарованием в роли принца Дезире. Все совпало идеально, словно того хотели звезды. Мама не могла не пойти и, конечно же, потащила с собой мальчика.  
Том, впервые видевший балет и успевший заскучать на странном представлении, где никто и слова не сказал, оцепенел, когда на сцене появился Петровский. Он был красив неземной красотой и строен, как статуэтка, он легко ступал по сцене, он едва касался пола. Взлетая в невероятном прыжке, он магическим образом застывал на мгновение в воздухе. Он двигался так, словно действительно был сказочным принцем. Том забыл, что еще минуту назад балет казался ему самой скучной вещью на земле, забыл обо всем. Вместе со всеми зрителями в огромном зале театра он аплодировал до боли в ладошках, вызывая танцоров на поклон 24 раза и, срывая едва начавший ломаться голос, кричал имя принца: "Саша, Саша, Саша!"  
\- Я хочу быть принцем, - сказал он маме, когда они выходили из Ковент Гардена в вечерний Лондон.  
\- Ты и так принц, мой дорогой, - улыбнулась мать и поправила аккуратную рубашечку на Томе, пригладила непослушные золотые кудряшки.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой мальчик, сбрасывая ласковую ладонь с макушки, - я хочу быть принцем, который танцевал на сцене.  
И мать, решив, что мальчику действительно пора найти хобби, отвела его в балетную студию.  
Но когда она, наивная восторженная домохозяйка, свято верящая в то, что артисты балета - это кто-то вроде фей и эльфов, легко порхающих над сценой, увидела, во что превратились ступни Тома после месяца занятий в балетной студии, она закричала, что ноги ее мальчика в танцклассе не будет. И тут маленький покладистый Томми показал зубы, проявил впервые в жизни упрямство. Он сжал губы в тонкую нитку, нахмурил светлые бровки и топнул:  
\- Я не брошу балет.  
Мать, конечно же, начала войну. Сначала она не терпящим возражений тоном запрещала ходить на занятия, даже сажала под домашний арест - пыталась воздействовать силой. Том вылезал через окно, рискуя переломать конечности, но уходил. Потом женщина сменила тактику, стала вести с сыном долгие разговоры о том, что жизнь балетного танцора полна физических и моральных страданий, что он надевает на свою тонкую шейку ярмо, которое будет до крови натирать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но Том упрямо качал головой. Он знал, чего он хочет.  
\- Я буду как принц.  
Позже Том узнал имя и фамилию принца, посмотрел все записи его выступлений, какие смог найти, повесил в своей комнате плакат с его лицом и пообещал, глядя в светлые чистые глаза Петровского:  
\- Я стану таким, как ты.  
Он работал как лошадь. Преподаватели хвалили его за упорство, за выдержку, за терпение. Но никогда - за талант. Талант они видели в другом мальчике. Мальчика звали Бен, он был на год младше всех в группе. Тонкий, как веточка березы, такой же прямой и гибкий, Бен смотрел на учителей огромными зелеными глазами и с первого раза делал все идеально. Ему не надо было долго заучивать последовательность движений - он схватывал на лету. Том с завистью глядел на то, как Бен задирает остренький носик, взмахивает темными кудряшками, на высоких полупальцах летит по паркету и делает арабеск. Лучше всех в студии. Талантливее всех.  
Том потребовал у родителей установить ему дома станок - ему казалось, что его работы в студии недостаточно. Он тянулся, по сотне раз делал деми-плие и батманы, выворачивал ступни в идеальные позиции. Но перед глазами стоял Бен, сияющий, волшебный, ловко вскидывающий тонкие ноги в перекидном жете, намного больше заслуживающий того, чтобы стать принцем.  
Все изменилось в один момент, словно кто-то включил в темной комнате свет. Переодеваясь после очередного занятия, Том сел на скамеечку у двери в танцевальный зал и услышал шепот учителя.  
\- Том - самый перспективный ребенок в студии. Я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы отдали его в Королевскую Балетную школу.  
Воздуха вокруг вдруг стало так мало.  
\- Только не говорите ему, что я так считаю. Я не хочу, чтобы он расслаблялся.  
Том поклялся себе в уже опустевшей раздевалке, что никогда, никогда не расслабится, что он сможет танцевать так, что его придется похвалить. И уже на следующий день он посмотрел на Бена совсем иначе. Он видел неточности, он видел помарки, крохотные, едва различимые за сиянием таланта, но все-таки имеющиеся. Вот Бен не дотянул носок, вот пошатнулся, завершив плие...Внутри Бена горел неукротимый пожар, разожженный поцелуем ангела. Том же старательно раздувал доставшуюся ему божью искру.  
С 11 лет его родным домом стало белое здание в Ричмонд-парке. Неисчислимое множество часов у станка, бесконечные адажио, занятия до кровавых ран на ступнях. Том часто видел, как плачут от боли девочки и мальчики, когда их растягивает преподаватель, строгая сухая венгерка. Многие из этих детей бросали обучение, не жалея ни потраченного времени, ни отданных родителями денег. Бросил Бен. Том сжимал зубы, когда сидел на шпагате, а преподаватель помогала ему наклониться вперед, до самого паркета. Он не позволял себе хныкать, ловко стирая прозрачные дорожки слез и улыбаясь в огромные зеркала танцкласса.  
В старшую школу он перешел как лучший ученик за последние десять лет. Учительница, всегда молчаливая и скупая на похвалу, расплакалась на переводном экзамене Тома, где он танцевал вариацию из "Жизели".  
\- Боже, мальчик мой! - пахнущая терпкими духами от Шанель, она прижала Тома к себе, погладила по непослушным светлым кудрям, - ты такой умница. Я так надеюсь на тебя! Мы все надеемся.  
Следующие три года Том занимался в здании Ковент Гардена, в том самом театре, где когда-то увидел Принца. Дважды он ездил по обмену в Россию, в Петербургскую Академию. С ним ездили еще трое ребят, которые во время вечерних прогулок по городу на Неве жаловались друг другу на жесткую, почти армейскую муштру русской школы. Том фыркал, когда слышал эти причитания - его вполне устраивали требования преподавателей Академии. Только труд, только упорная работа над собой. Только вверх.  
Именно тогда, в России, он услышал лучший комплимент в жизни. Темноволосый молодой преподаватель, действующий премьер Большого Театра, с нескрываемым восхищением в карих влажных глазах прошептал, глядя на то, как Том тренируется:  
\- Молодой Петровский...  
Том тогда впервые в жизни неудачно приземлился на паркет, с грохотом шлепнувшись прямо на задницу, чудом не получив травму. Удивительно, что чувств не лишился. Сравнение с Петровским, с самим Петровским...  
В труппу Королевского балета Тома пригласили в день выпуска. Он был вне себя от радости, сердце стучало бешено, грозя проломить костяную клетку ребер и вылететь безумной птицей в сияющее весенней чистотой небо над Ковент Гарден. Все лето после выпуска прошло в подготовке к новому театральному сезону. Открывать должны были "Щелкунчиком", и Тому досталась небольшая, но красивая партия французской куклы. Это было чудесное воздушное па де де, игривое и запоминающееся даже на фоне невероятно танцевавшего свои вариации премьера-Щелкунчика.  
В вечер премьеры у Тома, разминающегося за кулисами, взмокли ладони, холодный липкий пот выступил на спине под костюмом, покатился каплями по лбу - благо, грим был водостойкий, и лицо французской куклы осталось неизменно белым и румяным. Сердце билось в горле, под кадыком, и казалось, что сейчас точно стошнит прямо на стоящую рядом партнершу, девушку восемнадцати лет, нервничавшую не менее сильно. В последние две минуты перед выходом Том подумал, что его первое появление на сцене будет просто ужасно - его сразу должны были позвать на что-то более значимое, чем французская кукла. Он же умница, каких Королевская балетная группа черт знает сколько не видела. Том сглотнул, сделал три глубоких вдоха, справился с накатившей от нервного напряжения глупостью и шагнул на сцену.  
Он ничего не помнил о выступлении. Вообще ничего. Словно и не с ним все это было. В себя он пришел уже в гримерке, куда заглянули с цветами родители. Мама обнимала его, не стесняясь слез, отец, которого очевидно распирало от гордости за сына, вел себя более сдержанно.  
\- Знаешь, так хорошо был поставлен свет - ты весь словно сиял.  
\- Спасибо, пап. А я думал, я хорошо выступил, - хмыкнул Том, наблюдая за собственными пальцами, все еще отбивающими сбивчивый ритм на коленке - нервы, нервы...  
\- Ты отлично выступил, Том. Я просто хотел сказать, что и свет был чудесный. Словно специально тебя выделяли...  
Том покачал головой и взялся наконец за стирание грима. Специально выделяли. Конечно.

***

В свете прожекторов его волосы отливали желтым золотом, искрились, словно водная гладь в июльский день. Луч скользил по его лицу, жадный, ненасытный, обводил каждую тонкую черточку красивого лица, словно украденного у персонажей картин Микеланджело, гладил высокий лоб, дотрагивался до нервных крыльев идеально вылепленного носа. В какой-то момент Крис, засмотревшись на танцующего, задумался: а может, дело вовсе не в направленных на сцену софитах? Может, изнутри самого парня идет этот теплый яркий свет?  
Крис пришел работать в Ковент Гарден всего два месяца назад, после выпуска из Имперского Лондонского Колледжа и месячного тура по Европе, в котором у него был только один попутчик - мотоцикл. Крис несколько раз проходил практику в этом театре, притом удачно, и потому решил, что стоит попробовать устроиться на освободившуюся к новому сезону вакансию осветителя. Мысль о том, что это Ковент Гарден, что туда просто так не возьмут, Крис гнал от себя как мог. В конце концов, и там нужны хорошие осветители. А он определенно был одним из лучших выпускников колледжа. Когда через два дня после собеседования в его небольшой квартирке в Ислингтоне все-таки зазвонил телефон, и на том конце связи оказалась не мама, а представитель отдела кадров театра, Крис даже не поверил сначала, что все оказалось так просто. Ему сказали, что на постановке “Щелкунчика” он должен будет работать с тремя другими осветителями и что хорошо бы уже завтра выйти на работу. Не умевшему сидеть сложа руки Крису это было только в радость - за два дня ожидания он одурел от безделья, издергался и даже успел подумать о возвращении домой, к матери, в Канберру.  
В день генеральной репетиции Крис в десятый раз проверил все осветительные приборы, сел за пульт и приготовился к работе. Полный прогон с уже установленными декорациями, с оркестром, с костюмами и выставленным светом должен был начаться с минуты на минуту.  
\- Нервничаешь? - главный осветитель, фактически - начальник Криса, вошел вразвалку, с ухмылкой на лице, уселся рядом и бросил скользящий взгляд на темную сцену. Крис пожал плечами, откинул с лица длинный белый локон, выбившийся из наспех зацепленного на затылке хвостика:  
\- Нет, не получается.  
\- Что значит "не получается"?  
\- Первое серьезное задание на новом месте - в таких ситуациях надо нервничать, - улыбнулся Крис. Осветитель откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза:  
\- Волноваться будешь на премьере. Я вот до сих пор в начале каждого сезона дергаюсь, как свинья на веревке.  
Что же, в словах опытного работника сцены был толк. Крис надел наушники и еще раз взглянул на пульт - все верно, все правильно.  
\- Минута до начала, - голос объявляющего был настолько ровным, а произношение правильным, что можно было решить - говорит робот, компьютерная программа. Но Крис знал, что это ассистент режиссера, Джеймс. И куда подевался его шотландский акцент?  
\- Тридцать секунд.  
Крис щелкнул по паре кнопок, подвинул бегунок, подумал мгновение, вернул все на место.  
\- Десять секунд.  
Все.  
\- Пять секунд.  
Поехали.  
Криса балет не сильно интересовал. Он любил драматические спектакли, любил оперу, но балет казался ему скучным. Нет, смотреть на некоторых танцоров было здорово - подчас они творили что-то невероятное своими ногами, едва не летая над сценой, но такие цепляющие взгляд партии попадались редко. В современном балете Крис не часто видел достойные восхищения выступления - все меньше внимания уделялось чистоте движения, красоте и возможностям человеческого тела. Ими жертвовали в угоду идее, авторской задумке, а ее Крис мог уловить не всегда. Не потому что тупой, а потому что иногда современное искусство перегибало палку.  
Тут же постановка была классическая, а значит, можно было посмотреть, полюбоваться. Крису всегда нравился момент, когда принц и Клара танцуют вместе. Этого момента Крис и стал ждать - было интересно, как станцуют на этот раз. Вряд ли Лондонский Королевский Балет позволит себе дурного премьера.  
Но у судьбы были другие планы. Никогда не знаешь, в чем случай проявит свою ничем не ограниченную силу - в чем-то серьезном или в мелочи вроде подбора балетного танцора на роль одной из французских кукол.  
Крис вскинул глаза на сцену и замер. Пропали декорации, пропала девушка-балерина - все ушло в темноту. Остался только золотоволосый танцор, выступающий с грацией и легкостью какого-нибудь древнего бога весны. Крис почти забыл о том, что ему надо работать, следить за освещением - французская кукла его очаровала. Выпасть из реальности окончательно не позволил сидящий рядом начальник.  
\- Ты смотри, а эти новенькие хороши.  
Крис вздрогнул, быстро пробежался взглядом по пульту управления, еще раз взглянул на сцену - все было в порядке. Теперь, придя в себя, он подумал, что стоит поправить свет в этой сцене - надо выделить танцора, надо заставить всех обратить внимание на него. Его должны увидеть. Его должны обласкать взгляды всего огромного зала. Вот только кто позволит новому осветителю такую вольность? Художник по свету ни за что в жизни не станет его слушать.   
Крис усмехнулся - значит, придется рисковать.

***

На утро после премьеры "Щелкунчика" Том проснулся на час позже обычного и со стоном наслаждения потянулся в кровати - сегодня репетиции не было. Сегодня в его полном распоряжении было свободное от спешки утро. Перспектива же провести весь день в блаженном безделье отсутствовала - в театр все равно надо будет прийти, чтобы выслушать замечания режиссера, если таковые имеются, да и прогнать с партнершей еще раз па де де было бы не дурно. Но это все позже. А пока - доброго утра, субботний Лондон!  
Он как раз переходил из позы собаки мордой вниз в позу планки, когда зазвонил телефон. Назойливая трель не давала сосредоточиться, кончаться не думала, и Том, вздохнув, ответил:  
\- Да?  
\- Том, ты читал “Гардиан”?! - мама на том конце связи возопила так, словно телефона не было, и ей надо было самой докричаться с одного конца Вестминстера до другого. Том на секунду опустил трубку и тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от звона в ухе.  
\- Нет еще. Я еще даже не позавтракал.  
\- Там написали о тебе! Тебя похвалил сам Майкл Биллингтон! Представляешь?  
Несмотря на то, что вопли радости были все еще невыносимо громкими, Том почувствовал, как его губы сами растягиваются в улыбке до самых ушей. Его заметили. Как? Это же просто невероятно! У него же такая маленькая роль. Не кордебалет, конечно, но все-таки.  
\- Пишут, что ты - одно из лучших приобретений Ковент-Гардена за последние несколько лет! Что тебе можно было бы сразу доверить принца!  
Дальше он ничего не слышал, потому что сердце застучало отчаянно громко, и его барабанный бой оглушительно отдавался в ушах, вибрировал во всем теле, до кончиков пальцев на ногах.  
\- Мам... - еле вклинился Том в поток маминой речи, - мам, я так счастлив.  
\- Давай встретимся, отметим это? Я, ты, отец и девочки...  
Том провел ладонью по лицу, пытаясь согнать этот сладкий дурман и начать мыслить уравновешенно, но голос все еще дрожал из-за никак не желающей пропадать улыбки:  
\- Мам, я через три часа должен быть в театре. Не выйдет никак. Давай как-нибудь потом? На следующей неделе.  
\- Вечно ты занят, - в голосе матери Том явственно услышал обиду, - по такому поводу можно было бы и отпроситься.  
\- Именно по этому поводу мне никак нельзя отпрашиваться, - пытаясь вложить в ответ всю мягкость, сказал Том, все еще глотая воздух жадно, едва не давясь.  
\- Если ты и на следующей неделе не сможешь, я напишу в Times, что все дело было только в освещении, понял, Том? - пригрозила мать. Том расхохотался:  
\- О, всегда знал, что именно ты загубишь мою карьеру!

***

Кроме "Щелкунчика" в этом сезоне были еще "Ромео и Джульетта", где Тому досталась уже гораздо более значимая партия Меркуцио, и осовремененная постановка "Ундины". Режиссеры были в восторге от Тома, строили планы на следующие постановки. Тома, уже пришедшего в себя после первых дней восторга, это даже пугало - он прекрасно знал, что быть любимцем режиссера чревато серьезными проблемами. Не только всем известными фокусами с балетками - это было самым простым и безыскусным ходом из всех возможных. Гадостей, на которые способны обиженные артисты балета, было великое множество. Молодых выскочек никто не любит. Особенно если эти выскочки могут всерьез претендовать на место первого солиста. О должности премьера Том даже не думал - это было уже чем-то запредельным, на грани фантастики.  
Через два месяца у Тома уже была внушительная толпа поклонников и поклонниц, состоящая из молодых девушек и взрослых дам, тонкокостных юношей и солидных мужчин. Они ждали Тома у выхода из здания театра, просили автографов и фотографий, а одна даже сунула ему мобильный телефон и попросила поговорить с подругой, которая заболела и не смогла прийти на выступление.  
\- Она мечтала попасть на это выступление, она так хотела вас увидеть, Том!  
Том широко улыбался, щедро рассыпал размашистые подписи по страницам протянутых программок, по билетам и бумажкам, обнимал каждого желающего запечатлеть момент встречи с кумиром, желал всех земных благ и говорил с приболевшими подругами по телефону. Иногда ему казалось, что поклонники не до конца осознают, что на самом деле он испытывает гораздо больший восторг от этого, чем они сами.  
Несмотря на кажущуюся неизбежность мести за успех, пресловутых лезвий в обуви, испорченных костюмов и тертого стекла в гетрах пока не было. Только одну вещь можно было расценивать как попытку ему насолить - прожектор на всех генеральных репетициях и выступлениях был направлен на него, и свет иногда слепил. Но Том знал, что его прекрасно видно благодаря этому, и мирился с небольшими неудобствами - жить и работать это не особенно мешало. Кроме Тома этого отклонения освещения от нормы никто, кажется, не замечал.  
До появления Александра Петровского на одной из их репетиций.  
Петровского пригласили для чего-то вроде консультации - сезон уже заканчивался, а следующий планировали открыть "Спящей красавицей". Том, услышав от руководителя театра тихое "Ты никогда не пробовал поработать над вариацией принца Дезире?", потерял способность говорить. Ему только что намекнули, что его рассматривают на роль принца. Того самого принца. От осознания закружилась голова, и Том, брякнув что-то неразборчивое, поплелся в танцзал на ватных ногах. Занятие с Петровским должно было начаться через полчаса, и за это время надо было успокоиться, иначе он рухнет без чувств к ногам маэстро совсем не так красиво, как пишут в женских романах, а просто навернувшись во время пируэта.  
На плакате в детской Петровскому было около тридцати пяти. Стоящему перед труппой мужчине было пятьдесят, и было трудно найти хоть какие-то серьезные отличия между тем молодо выглядевшим мужчиной на блестящем глянцевом листе бумаги, пришпиленном к стене, и этим заслуженным мэтром современного балета. Волосы стали короче, поседели, на лице появилось несколько морщин, глубоких, резких. Но осанка была все той же, и со спины Петровского можно было принять за одного из парней труппы.  
Том с благоговением смотрел на мужчину, слушал его, открыв рот, и выполнял все, что он говорил. О таком подарке судьбы, как встреча с кумиром, Том уже и не мечтал - Петровский жил в Америке и в Европу наведывался редко, предпочитая заниматься современными танцевальными постановками на Бродвее. Проведя классическую разминку, в которой очевидно было влияние русской школы - чуть больше времени у станка, чем обычно, строгие окрики в сторону отлынивающих, дотошная отработка каждого шага и прыжка, - Александр присел на стул в углу зала и сцепил пальцы рук в замок.  
\- Я проведу с вами еще несколько репетиций летом, когда уже будут распределены роли. Естественно, я буду уделять больше внимания партии принца Дезире, - Петровский коротко улыбнулся, - потому что я только ее и помню - старость!  
Труппа тихо захихикала, зашепталась. Том закусил губу и усмехнулся - какой, однако, кокетливый этот Петровский.  
Партия принца все-таки досталась Тому. Премьер, претендовавший на эту роль, после окончания сезона получил предложение от ABT и переехал в Нью-Йорк участвовать в какой-то из постановок МакКензи. Поэтому обошлось без серьезного соревнования и взаимных обид. Однако с отъездом премьера наконец пришло то, о чем много раз его предупреждала мать - Том начал чувствовать на себе острые взгляды остальных солистов. Они явно завидовали. Они наконец-то поняли, что у Тома есть все шансы прорваться на Олимп и занять место уехавшего. Поняли, но сделать ничего не могли, и даже эти колючие взгляды прятали, словно стыдясь своих чувств. Том был уверен, что это именно стыд - его коллеги вряд ли были настолько глупы, чтобы не понимать, каким трудом он добивался этого. Он не ложился под режиссеров, он не водил близкой дружбы с семьей директора, не имел богатых родителей или связей в DCMS - чем еще можно умаслить сильных балетного мира? У них даже сплетни выдумывать не получалось, потому что все в труппе видели, что Том уходит из студии последним, что он сосредоточен исключительно на работе. Сидя на полу и растягиваясь, он вскидывал острый подбородок, улыбаясь на прощание каждому из танцоров, покидающих здание вечернего театра. Он знал, что его считают по меньшей мере странным, по большей - двинутым фанатиком, которому ничего, кроме работы, не интересно. С того момента, как он пришел в театр, он получил уже два серьезных растяжения и один вывих, но все испытывал себя на прочность. Он слышал, как шептались за его спиной участники кордебалета, когда он пришел на репетицию через два дня после очередной травмы. Балетмейстер пытался отговорить Тома от поспешного возвращения в строй, но тот был непреклонен. Дома он сидеть не мог. Надо было работать. Травмы - это не самое страшное.  
Самое страшное - это провалиться, оступиться, ошибиться, показать слабость. И именно как провал Том воспринял эту жалобу на бьющий в глаза свет.  
Пока Петровский разговаривал с осветителями и художником по свету, Том продолжал тренировать прыжки. В вариациях принца Дезире их было много. Он бы делал бризе и дальше, если бы не почувствовал затылком, что за ним наблюдают. Том остановился, утер со лба пот основанием ладони и резко обернулся.  
На него смотрел один из осветителей, окружавших Петровского, и лицо его было Тому смутно знакомо. Скорее всего, он видел наблюдателя за кулисами или во время таких вот прогонов. Выгоревшие пряди волос, грубоватые черты лица, не лишенного, однако, совершенно мужской красоты, тонкие четко очерченные губы и синие, как июльское небо, глаза с яркими черными точками зрачков. Том улыбнулся все еще смотрящему на него парню. Вот чудак - его заметили, а он все глядит нечитаемым взглядом. Том предположил, что парень может вовсе и не на него смотреть. Такое ведь бывает - уставишься в одну точку, словно разглядывая что-то, а на деле витаешь за облаками, ничего не замечая вокруг.  
\- Том, камзол поправь, - окликнула проходящая мимо Элла, костюмер, и взглядом указав на синеглазого блондина, одними губами произнесла, - задница у него отменная.  
Том хмыкнул, привел в порядок костюм. Элла знала толк и просто так хвалить чью-то задницу не стала бы. Подняв глаза, он снова окинул взглядом осветителя, уже увлеченного разговором с Петровским. Осознание накрыло ледяной волной. Сердце пропустило удар.   
Он знал его.   
Этот парень вечно торчал в театре, когда Том оставался репетировать допоздна, постоянно ходил мимо открытых дверей зала, иногда замирая на пару секунд, чтобы посмотреть на припозднившегося танцора. Том вспомнил это ощущение прожигающего затылок взгляда, вспомнил, как парень пропадал из виду в то же мгновение, когда Том замечал его. В тени коридоров этот осветитель ловко терялся из виду, и Тому все чаще думалось, что нет никакого наблюдателя - есть только его усталость и разыгравшееся воображение, следствие углубления в характер Маттео, героя “Ундины”. Но теперь он узнавал эту фигуру, этот взгляд. Никакая это не игра воображения.  
Этот парень следит за ним. Это он выставляет долбанный свет так, что Том не может сделать кабриоль.

***

Естественно, эта вольность не могла остаться незамеченной, и после первого же несоответствия замысла и реализации к Крису подошел художник по свету.  
\- Ты заметил, что танец кукол был освещен неправильно? - сразу начал он. Ни "здравствуй", ни "как дела", ни "надо поговорить". С места в карьер. Крис щелчком пальцев отправил окурок прямо в мусорку:  
\- Заметил.  
\- Так какого черта? - мужчина говорил спокойно, и это спокойствие Крису не нравилось. Вот если бы он налетел, матерясь, на чем свет стоит, как иногда бывало, было бы сразу все понятно. А сейчас он сверлил его внимательным взглядом серо-зеленых глаз, чуть приподняв бровь, и вроде не злился вовсе.  
\- Ну... - протянул Крис, решив не отпираться, - я подумал, что так будет неплохо.  
\- Если бы ты сказал "так будет лучше", я бы тебе прямо тут прожектор в задницу затолкал. Вместе со штативом.  
Майкл. Точно, его зовут Майкл. Ирландец, потому говорит иногда не как художник по свету, а как самый дешевый дублинский грузчик.  
\- Я бы посмотрел на это, - хмыкнул Крис, поняв, что сегодня головы не полетят, и шутить можно. Майкл достал пачку Мальборо, щелкнул копеечным крикетом:  
\- Поговори мне. Так с чего ты решил свет менять?  
\- Я же сказал - мне показалось, что это тоже неплохой вариант.  
Майкл затянулся, но дыма не выпустил. Крис всегда поражался, как это у него получается - впитывает он его, что ли?  
\- Я не дурак. Ты с Томом спишь?  
\- Так его зовут Том, - хмыкнул Крис. Майкл поджал губы, кивнул, ничего не ответив. Когда сигарета обожгла ему пальцы, он отошел к мусорке, вкрутил окурок в металлический бок и, уже выходя из курилки, остановился в дверях:  
\- В следующий раз мне скажи, прежде чем что-то сделать.  
Крис кивнул, отметив про себя, что, оказывается, и среди творческих людей есть вполне адекватные, без особых заскоков.  
\- Кстати, - голова Майкла вновь появилась в между косяком и приоткрытой створкой, - Меркуцио и так будет отлично освещен. Не мудри в этот раз.  
Меркуцио и впрямь был выделен светом едва ли не лучше Ромео с Джульеттой. И в “Ундине” Том засиял - Крис отозвал в сторонку Майкла, предложил ему вариант, который не сильно отличался от первоначального (все-таки, Маттео был главным героем), однако нравился самому Крису больше. Майкл почесал небритый подбородок, покивал, черкая что-то у себя в блокноте, а потом посмотрел на Криса исподлобья:  
\- Знал бы Том, что его буксир - осветитель...  
\- Предпочитаю думать о себе как о ком-то вроде ангела-хранителя, - Крис сунул руки в задние карманы джинсов и поковырял носком ботинка шов между половыми досками. Тому, наверное, лучше было вообще не знать о нем. Балетные - люди странные, Крис успел это заметить. Совсем не с этой планеты. Так что мало ли, как отреагирует Том на то, что Крис, заручившись поддержкой художника по свету, играется с прожекторами, как ему вздумается, лишь бы Том сиял еще сильнее, еще ярче.  
Но вскоре раскрылись и крисовы шалости с освещением, и его наблюдения за Томом. Да, он стал часто задерживаться в театре, потому что знал, что Том остался после всех, чтобы репетировать. Крис шатался около дверей зала, в котором Том кружил и взлетал под музыку из очередного балета, и старался быть незаметным, шагая в тень сразу же, как только Том начинал чувствовать его присутствие.  
Петровский потребовал изменить схему освещения - Тому в глаза бил луч одного из софитов, и он не мог выполнить какой-то особенно сложный из прыжков - Крис никак не мог запомнить эти страшные балетные термины. Майкл косился на осветителя, пока балетмейстер (или кто он там?) объяснял им, как малым детям, что так нельзя, что эти прожектора ужасно мешают и не дают сосредоточиться танцору. Во взгляде художника по свету явственно читалось все то, что словами мог выразить только ирландский грузчик.  
А вечером того же дня в плохо освещенном коридоре опустевшего театра состоялась встреча, которой Крис так старательно избегал.  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно?  
Крис, шедший в сторону танцзала, вздрогнул и обернулся. За ним на расстоянии в пару метров стоял Том, и только глаза сверкали в полумраке, скрывавшим выражение его лица. И как можно было не расслышать его шаги за спиной? Крис опустил глаза и заметил, что Том босой, а балетки держит в руке. Ну конечно, с такой легкой походкой и без обуви он наверняка мог составить конкуренцию воину-ниндзя.  
\- Что ты молчишь? - Том сделал шаг навстречу, встал точно под одну из горящих ламп, - отвечай.   
Крис молчал, любуясь тем, как даже в ужасном белесом свете коридорной энергосберегающей лампы сверкали волосы Тома, все еще щедро залитые лаком и потому выглядевшие неправдоподобно послушными. Крис знал, что на самом деле эти кудряшки постоянно мешают, иногда лезут в глаза, и Том откидывает мешающие пряди с лица всей пятерней.  
\- Я жду, - снова подал голос Том, и Крис восхищенно усмехнулся, повел головой - какой выразительный голос, как звенит сталь в этих словах.  
\- Ничего мне от тебя не нужно, - наконец ответил Крис, глядя прямо в сияющие праведным гневом серо-голубые глаза. А ведь сегодня на сцене они казались зеленоватыми…  
\- Тогда какого черта ты следишь за мной? - насмешливо изогнул бровь Том, махнул рукой, в которой держал обувь, в сторону зала для занятий, - какого черта смотришь, как я занимаюсь?   
\- Мне интересно, - просто ответил Крис. Он себе-то до конца не мог объяснить, почему его каждый раз так тянет заглянуть в приоткрытую дверь зала и увидеть этого парня, легко взлетающего над паркетом.  
Тома, видимо, такой ответ не устраивал. Он сделал еще один шаг, встал почти вплотную к Крису и, чеканя каждое слово, произнес:  
\- Хватит за мной следить.  
Крис медленно обвел взглядом стоящего перед ним танцора и не смог сдержать улыбку. Впервые он видел Тома так близко, что можно было разглядеть каждую черточку, каждый отблеск удивительных глаз. Вблизи парень оказался еще красивее, чем можно было ожидать. Дух захватывало. Крис закусил верхнюю губу, прищурился.  
\- Ты хорошо танцуешь, - нарушил молчание Крис, и Том хмыкнул, отводя взгляд, - можно мне смотреть?  
Быстрый внимательный взгляд серо-голубых глаз скользнул по лицу Криса, губы дрогнули - Том явно пытался сдержать улыбку.  
\- Так можно? - Крис чуть склонил голову, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо стоящему напротив. Том вздохнул и запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза:  
\- Это ты так выставлял свет?  
\- Я.  
\- И зачем?  
\- Хотел, чтобы все тебя заметили.  
Том приоткрыл глаза:  
\- Пойдем. Мне надо попрыгать.  
Когда они уже подходили к дверям зала, Том обернулся:  
\- Как тебя зовут, шпион?  
\- Крис.  
\- Я Том.  
Крис хохотнул:  
\- Да что ты. А то я не догадался.  
Том перешагнул порог зала, щелкнул выключателем:  
\- Разуйся, о остроумнейший.

***

Крис насчитал двадцать восемь прыжков. Двадцать восемь, и в половине из них Том буквально взлетал над полом. Если глазомер у Криса не врал, то на полметра точно. Каждый раз при приземлении слышался глухой удар и шумный выдох. Ступни Тома выворачивались в одну из этих немыслимых позиций легко и просто, естественно. Крис прекрасно знал, что если он попробует так встать, то упадет с высоты собственного роста.  
Вблизи работа танцора выглядела совсем не так воздушно, как из зала или от пульта. Балет, как оказалось, пах потом. Волосы на затылке Тома быстро взмокли, кудряшки стали темными, тяжелыми, лицо блестело. Когда он закончил прыгать и стал крутиться на месте на одной ноге, словно юла, до Криса долетела пара капель, одна попала на губы, и осветитель, во все глаза смотревший на творившееся перед ним чудо, машинально облизнулся. Солоно.   
\- Как называется то, что ты сейчас делал? - подал Крис голос. Том остановился, встал на обе ноги, несколько раз махнул руками, разминая плечи:  
\- Пируэт. А сейчас будет кабриоль.  
\- Что это такое? - Крис уселся на паркете поудобнее, подогнул под себя ногу, упершись ладонями в пол. Том смерил Криса хитрым взглядом, прищурился, вытирая пот со лба:  
\- Это то, что мне не дает сделать твой прожектор.  
Крис завороженно следил за тем, что вытворял Том. Господи, что он делал... Теперь Крис осознавал, насколько это трудно. Ужасно трудно. Все тело Тома было натянуто, как струна, и каждая мышца его работала. Он двигался плавно и четко, словно в голове у него был компьютер, вычислявший траекторию движения до миллиметра. Взлетая над полом, Том умудрялся изогнуть ноги, стукнуть одной о другую один, а то и два раза.  
\- Офигеть, - протянул Крис, когда Том закончил отрабатывать этот кабриоль и снова начал прыгать на месте, - офигеть…

***

У Тома никогда не было друзей. И дело было даже не в том, что он был слишком требователен - нет. Дело было в том, что времени на друзей не оставалось. В детстве он после школы сразу шел в студию, потом слишком выматывался в училище, чтобы углубляться в дружеские отношения, а потом осознал, что дружить так и не научился.  
У Тома была куча добрых знакомых, но ни одного друга. Ровно до появления Криса.  
Крис вошел в его жизнь легко и незаметно, хотя и не походил совсем на тех людей, которые Тому обычно нравились. Он отличался от коллег по труппе, от балетмейстеров, от учителей - ото всех.  
Крис приходил каждый раз, когда Том задерживался, чтобы позаниматься, молча садился на паркет в углу зала и смотрел горящими глазами на разминку и последующую тренировку, а после, когда Том набрасывал на голову полотенце и вытирал пот с волос, начинал натуральный допрос: а что это, а почему это так называется, а трудно ли делать, а что сложнее - это или то, что ты делал до этого? На этом вопросе Том часто не выдерживал и, смеясь, спрашивал:  
\- Кто сильнее - слон или кит?  
И Крис понимающе кивал, ждал, прислонившись бедром к станку, пока Том соберет сумку. Крис взялся подвозить танцора до его дома в Вестминстере, хотя идти было всего ничего, и Том не отказывался. С Крисом было приятно разговаривать. Приятно во многом потому, что Крис, покидая пределы театра, прекращал спрашивать о балете, да и о своей работе не вспоминал. Они говорили о кино, о музыке, о литературе, о школьных годах - о чем угодно, кроме работы. И Тому нравилось это. Впервые с того момента, как он увидел на сцене принца Дезире, в жизни что-то изменилось.  
Театральный сезон подошел к концу незаметно, и Том стал главным его событием. Только ленивый не написал о том, как хорош новый солист Ковент Гардена. А Том думал о следующем сезоне. Восторги относительно статей в газетах он оставлял для матери, которая звонила каждый раз, когда в газетах мелькала фамилия "Хиддлстон". Крис посмеивался, наблюдая за тем, как Том морщит нос, выслушивая по сто второму кругу пересказ очередной статьи театрального обозрения.  
\- Она любит тебя, - каждый раз повторял он, глядя, как Том закатывает глаза, повесив трубку, - и гордится тобой.  
Том кивал и продолжал наматывать эластичный бинт на ногу.

***

\- Мне ужасно страшно.  
Крис покосился на сидящего рядом Тома. Тот смотрел в окно, прижав кулак к губам. Они встали в пробку на узкой улочке Сити, и проще, наверное, было бы выйти из машины и за десять минут дойти до дома. Но Том сидел неподвижно и лишь иногда шумно втягивал носом воздух. Крис затушил окурок в пепельнице:  
\- Чего бояться? Ты же не первый раз выходишь на сцену.  
Том открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал, закусил палец и вздохнул.  
Крис бросил взгляд на дорогу. Пробка стояла, на сколько хватало взгляда, слышались редкие протяжные гудки. И куда им всем нужно, черт возьми? Весь Лондон в Вестминстер собрался, что ли?  
\- Том?  
Еще один шумный вздох. Том прикрыл глаза и откинулся на подголовник:  
\- Мне было девять, когда я увидел Петровского...  
Они стояли еще полчаса. Гудели машины, ругались из открытых окон водители, хлопали дверями те, кто не выдерживал и бросал транспорт, выбирая пешую прогулку до дома или подземку. А Том все говорил. Про принца, про Бена, про растянутые связки, про то, что он боится, до дрожи в коленках боится, что увидит разочарование в глазах Петровского, сидящего в первом ряду, что он предчувствует что-то плохое, что он устал, зверски устал, что его последние три недели мучат бессонница и тошнота. А завтра премьера, которой он ждал с того момента, как в двадцать четвертый раз опустился занавес и смолкли крики "Саша, Саша!"  
\- Мне так страшно, Крис, - в конце концов прошептал Том, - так страшно, что я не знаю, как пережить эту ночь.  
Крис все это время молчал, несколько раз тянулся за пачкой в карман, но так и не закурил. Том, высокий, стройный, ладный, вдруг стал маленьким угловатым испуганным мальчиком. Его сильный, уверенный в каждом движении Том боялся оступиться, боялся остаться один под жадными взглядами битком набитого зала. Крис выхватил из пачки сигарету, быстро щелкнул зажигалкой и дернул руль вправо, в сторону пустого переулка, не обращая внимания на матерящегося на чем свет стоит водителя из соседней машины.  
Том встрепенулся, распахнул огромные светлые глаза:  
\- Куда?  
\- Ко мне, - сказал Крис, словно так и задумывалось с самого начала.  
\- Но...  
\- Тут близко, - оборвал его Крис, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не втопить по пустой улочке все сто.

\- Вещи кидай туда, кухня - справа, - Крис закрыл за Томом дверь и включил свет. Том стащил кеды и только потом опустил на пол сумку.  
\- Хочешь есть? - Крис ловко обошел все еще стоявшего в прихожей Тома, - у меня точно были отбивные, я могу пожарить...  
\- Нет, спасибо, я сегодня точно без мяса, - Том медленно прошел в кухню, осмотрелся, - но себе пожарь обязательно!  
Крис стянул с запястья резинку, зацепил волосы в хвост на затылке и пожал плечами:  
\- Не хочешь - как хочешь. Овощи?  
Том кивнул, разглядывая ровно расставленные баночки с приправами на тумбе. Кухня у Криса была небольшая, аккуратная, чистенькая, словно и не одинокий парень в квартире жил. Когда Крис открыл холодильник, Том заметил, что еды там до черта, не то что у него дома, где можно было в изобилии найти только овощи, фрукты и сладости - даже строгая диета балетного танцора не помогла Тому побороть порочную тягу к пончикам и печенью с шоколадной крошкой.  
Зашипела сковорода, запахло мясом, застучал по разделочной доске нож. Крис ловко нарезал целую плошку овощного салата и поставил на стол перед Томом:  
\- Приступай. Вилки в первом ящике.  
\- Спасибо, - Том вытащил себе приборы и только тогда осознал, как он голоден. Салат он прикончил еще до того, как Крис снял с огня отбивную.  
\- Может, все-таки мясо? - поднял Крис бровь, усаживаясь напротив. Том усмехнулся:  
\- Нельзя. Завтра выступление. Никакого торчащего живота.  
Крис фыркнул:  
\- Как будто от одного стейка что-то будет.  
Но, заметив, как Том вздыхает, явно готовясь прочитать ему целую лекцию о питании артистов балета, поспешно вскинул руки в упреждающем жесте:  
\- Я все понял, не надо.  
Том хихикнул и, включив воду в раковине, принялся мыть миску из-под салата.  
\- Ты выделишь мне спальную футболку? - спросил он, когда Крис протянул ему свою тарелку.  
\- Да, конечно, - Крис взял полотенце, быстро вытер мокрую посуду, - тебе ванну организовать?  
\- Ванну? - повел бровью Том. Крис кивнул:  
\- Ну да. Расслабишься перед сном. У меня есть очень классная пена. Пошли покажу.

\- Вот, понюхай, - Крис сунул Тому под нос здоровенную банку с похожим на варенье содержимым, - классно же?  
Том не сдержался, облизнулся, учуяв удивительно натуральный запах клубники:  
\- Вау... Это съедобно?  
Крис сглотнул:  
\- Нет. К сожалению, нет.  
Поспешно оторвав взгляд от губ Тома, Крис залез пальцами в банку, загреб горсть красно-розового желе и подставил ладонь под струю воды, звонко ударившую в блестящее дно ванной. А хотелось сунуть под струю голову.  
Крис знал, что этим все его увлечение и кончится. С самого начала он понял, что это не просто симпатия к хорошо танцующему парню. Все было немного не так, как обычно. К черту, совсем не так! Том нравился ему не как талантливый артист балета, хотя на его репетиции и выступления Крис смотрел с благоговением. Даже не как друг, хотя другом Том был замечательным - внимательным, аккуратным, не пытающимся лезть в душу, когда не просят. Нет, Том ему нравился по-другому. Крис уже сто раз проклял себя за то, что привез его к себе в квартиру. Но оставить его одного в таком состоянии он тоже не мог.  
\- Крис, я бы и сам справился, - Том улыбнулся, указывая глазами на растущую над водой шапку белой пены.  
\- Ну... - протянул Крис, завинчивая крышку на банке, - считай, что сегодня вечером у тебя спа и позволь мне поухаживать за тобой.  
Том кивнул, шмыгнул носом и похлопал Криса по плечу:  
\- Супер. А теперь я залезу в ванну?  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Крис и, оставив банку стоять на раковине, вышел из ванной и закрыл за собой дверь.

Том вышел в гостиную через полчаса, когда Крис уже хотел сходить проверить, не уснул ли его гость прямо в воде.  
\- Я воспользовался твоим халатом, - зевнул Том, на ходу расчесывая мокрые волосы пальцами, - ты не против?  
Крис сделал звук телевизора тише, покачал головой:  
\- Нет проблем. Я постелил тебе в спальне - там теплее, чем в остальной квартире.  
Том присел на край дивана рядом с Крисом, скользнул взглядом по экрану телевизора, но, не найдя ничего интересного в новостном блоке, посмотрел на Криса:  
\- А ты?  
\- А я лягу тут.  
Том нахмурился:  
\- Ты замерзнешь. Тут здорово тянет по ногам.  
Крис махнул рукой, откинулся на спинку дивана и начал переключать каналы:  
\- Я с этой балконной дверью чего только не делал - без толку, сифонит и все. Не переживай, - улыбнулся он, заметив, как Том приоткрыл рот, явно намереваясь пожертвовать собой и остаться в гостиной, - ничего страшного. Ты после ванной, тебе нельзя мерзнуть. Забирайся, кстати, на диван с ногами.  
Том вздохнул - сил спорить у него, очевидно, не было. Устроившись на диване, он какое-то время ерзал, как на иголках. Крис старался не смотреть на то, как между полами халата светится золотистая кожа. Наконец Том снова опустил ноги на пол и тихо протянул:  
\- Массаж, массаж, полцарства за массаж...  
Крис сжал пульт в ладони так, что стало больно.  
\- Могу сделать, - сказал он как можно спокойнее. Том прищурился, закусил нижнюю губу:  
\- Это входит в основной набор услуг твоего спа-салона? Или мне придется оплачивать это отдельно?  
Крис отложил пульт на диван, хмыкнул:  
\- Нет, это просто подарок фирмы.

До этого он никогда не трогал ног Тома - он вообще только к его рукам прикасался, и то приветствуя. Оказалось, что мышцы у него каменные, словно из мрамора выточенные. Пальцы Криса осторожно скользнули от икры к подъему точеной стопы, очертили чуть выступающую косточку у большого пальца, с нажимом прошлись по своду ступни. Том блаженно прикрыл глаза и расплылся в тонкой улыбке. Крис с ужасом осознал, что руки дрожат, но продолжил разминать томову стопу, голень, наслаждаясь ощущением теплой гладкой кожи и твердых мышц под ней.  
Когда Крис увеличил нажим, Том не сдержал тихого стона:  
\- Боже...  
Крис уже перешел ко второй ноге, аккуратно потянул за каждый длинный пальчик, огладил большими пальцами тонкую лодыжку.  
\- У тебя красивые ноги, - прошептал Крис, не узнавая свой голос. Ресницы Тома дрогнули, серо-голубые сонные глаза уставились на Криса:  
\- Красивые? Все в ранах.  
Крис на шрамы от мозолей и ссадин внимания не обращал, любовался рисунком стоп и икр.  
\- Очень красивые.  
Хотелось откинуть полы халата, коснуться бедра, ощутить его твердость и гладкость, провести выше, до талии... Крис шумно вздохнул, исподлобья глянув на задремавшего Тома, и мягко опустил его ногу с собственного колена на диван. Том тут же встрепенулся, распахнул глаза:  
\- Ох, я заснул, кажется.  
Крис кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на него, потому что впервые в жизни не был уверен в своей выдержке. Том потянулся, широко зевнул и бросил взгляд на часы на стене:  
\- Черт, надо ложиться. Иначе завтра я не встану.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Крис, - иди. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной, - сонный Том, кажется, не заметил, что у Криса на лбу выступила испарина, что желваки на скулах у него дрожат - еще чуть-чуть, и он бы не выдержал, кинулся бы на Тома с поцелуями. Когда закрылась с тихим щелчком дверь в спальню, Крис с силой несколько раз провел ладонями по лицу и ущипнул себя за кожу на сгибе локтя. Нельзя выдавать себя. Нельзя спугнуть Тома.

Том думал, что отключится, едва голова коснется подушки, плевать, что на новом месте - он слишком устал. Но прошло десять минут, пятнадцать, а сон не шел. Том перевернулся на живот, обхватил руками подушку. Белье было свежее, чистое, но сквозь запах стирального порошка все равно проступал едва уловимый аромат Криса. Не его духов, тяжелых, сладковатых, а его тела. У Тома было обостренное обоняние, и он знал, как пахнет Крис.  
На этот запах тело отозвалось моментально. Внизу живота стало тепло и тяжело, потянуло. Том сжал зубы, снова перевернулся и отшвырнул от себя подушку. Но запах остался в ноздрях, мучил. Том не сдержал стон. И зачем он согласился на этот массаж? Теперь думать ни о чем, кроме пальцев Криса, не выходило. А надо было очистить сознание, выспаться и прийти обновленным на премьеру. На секунду Тому показалось, что в углу комнаты стоит принц Дезире и смотрит на него с отчаянной просьбой в глаза: “Вернись ко мне, подумай обо мне”. Том хмыкнул, поняв, что принял за принца приоткрытую дверцу шкафа.  
Сколько Том не гнал от себя воспоминания о заботливых сильных руках, сон не приходил. Уже даже возбуждение прошло, смытое усталостью, а отключиться не получалось. Том выскользнул из-под одеяла и на цыпочках подошел к двери, прислушался. Тишина. Ни звука. Медленно надавив на ручку, Том высунулся в гостиную, сделал шаг через порог спальни. Действительно, в гостиной было заметно прохладнее.  
Крис обнаружился на диване, накрытый одеялом и пледом так, что только белобрысая макушка торчала. Чем ближе Том подходил к двери на балкон, тем сильнее тянул по полу сквозняк. Проклятая лондонская погода. То жара, то в начале сентября холодно до дрожи. У дивана стало просто невыносимо.  
\- Крис, - прошептал Том, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Спящий не отреагировал. Том позвал во второй раз, чуть громче, и Крис под одеялом заворочался, но не проснулся. Том присел на корточки, осторожно запустил руку под одеяло. Там было жарко. От Криса, словно от печки, шло ровное тепло, и холодная ладонь Тома быстро согрелась. Том кончиками пальцев провел по плечу, обтянутому хлопковой тканью футболки, погладил мерно вздымающийся бок. Из-под одеяла высунулось лицо Криса, заспанное и почему-то совсем мальчишеское.  
\- Том? - голос у Криса был хриплым спросонья, - что случилось?  
Том осознал, что рука его все еще покоится на крисовой талии, но убирать ее не стал - какая уже разница?  
\- Пойдем в спальню, - улыбнулся Том, - холодно.  
Крис потер глаза ладонью, недоверчиво посмотрел на разбудившего:  
\- Да ладно, мне под одеялом нормально.  
Том сжал пальцами тонкую ткань крисовой футболки, облизнул губы и наконец решился:  
\- Мне там холодно. Пошли спать со мной.  
Крис пару раз медленно моргнул, а потом кивнул:  
\- Ну... Как скажешь.

Том, едва они оказались в спальне, запрыгнул под одеяло быстрее, чем в детстве, когда убегал из темного коридора, полного чудовищ и привидений. Крис откинул угол со своей стороны, устроился рядом на боку, не касаясь Тома.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - вздохнул он и откинул с лица волосы. Том, стуча за его спиной зубами, буркнул:  
\- И тебе.  
Крис обернулся, посмотрел на закутавшегося в свою половину одеяла Тома. Из одеяла торчали только нос и всклокоченные волосы.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - Крис одним движением притянул его к себе, устроил его на своем плече. Том тут же закинул ногу Крису на бедра, обхватил своими длинными руками, вжался холодным носом в шею.  
\- Господи, да у тебя ледяные ступни, - хмыкнул Крис в назойливо лезущие в лицо кудряшки. Том кивнул:  
\- Я быстро замерзаю.  
\- Сейчас согреешься, - Крис едва ощутимо поцеловал лохматую макушку. Но Том почувствовал и резко вскинул голову, впился в приоткрытые губы так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. И Крис не стал противиться, впустил мягкий влажный язык, ответил, сминая податливые и удивительно медовые, чуть горчащие губы. Том прижимался все сильнее, запустил руку в длинные крисовы пряди.  
\- Целуй еще, - прошептал он запальчиво, едва Крис попробовал прерваться, - пожалуйста.  
И Крис целовал еще и еще, гладил льнущего к нему Тома по спине, по бедру, чувствовал, как согревается под его руками тело. Том лез под футболку, царапал короткими ногтями кожу на груди, пытался перейти поцелуями на крисову шею, но тот взял его за подбородок, едва ощутимо потянул к себе и выдохнул в раскрасневшиеся припухшие губы:  
\- Не сегодня.  
Том свел брови на переносице, посмотрел обиженно:  
\- Почему?  
\- Тебе завтра танцевать. А если мы начнем, то дрочкой ты не отделаешься, - рассудительно заметил Крис. Том покраснел так, что даже в едва освещенной уличным фонарем спальне стало заметно:  
\- Хорошо. Тогда поцелуй еще.  
Они целовались до боли в губах, до головокружения, касаясь друг друга ладонями трепетно, осторожно, словно боясь перейти какую-то черту, хотя уже обоим было понятно, что Рубикон они оставили далеко за спиной.

***  
Это было просто чудовищно.  
Все началось с того, что на разминке Том рухнул, делая пируэт. На ровном месте, ни с чего. Ноги подкосились, и он с грохотом полетел на паркет, даже не успев перед собой руки выставить. Воздух из груди выбило, и Том, сильно приложившись затылком об пол, лежал, не в силах вдохнуть, и глупо моргал, глядя в потолок танцзала. Это было второе падение в его жизни после балетной студии.  
\- Том, с тобой все в порядке? - Сара, исполняющая роль Спящей Красавицы, склонилась над ним и обеспокоенно заглянула в глаза. Том сел, тряхнул головой и несколько раз провел ладонями по лицу. Голова гудела.  
\- Том, может, врача?  
\- Нет, нет, - Том встал, оперся двумя руками на станок, - никакого врача.  
Перед глазами поплыло, и Том до белых костяшек сжал пальцы. В зеркале напротив отражалось его бледное лицо и... Том вздрогнул. Нет, нет, нет...  
За его спиной стоял принц Дезире. Тот самый, которого он видел в девять лет на сцене. Не дверца шкафа, не куча одежды. Принц был и смотрел на Тома. Такого разочарования в глазах напротив Том никогда не видел. Принц глядел на него, не отрываясь, яркий, прекрасный. Том потер глаза и обернулся. Никакого принца. Конечно же. Отпросившись на пару минут, Том выбежал из зала и рванул в туалет. Жадно припав к крану с ледяной водой, он несколько секунд оторваться не мог и пил, пока зубы не начали ныть. Кажется, стало легче. Разминка прошла более или менее нормально, если не считать сумасшедшего сердцебиения.  
А перед выходом на сцену Том, старающийся себя уговорить, что это лишь нервы, а не сумасшествие, споткнулся и едва не вывихнул лодыжку. Наверное, стоило расценить все эти знаки правильно и попросить выпустить вместо себя парня из второго состава, но Том не мог. Глядя на сцену из-за кулисы, Том вдруг осознал, как хочется целоваться с Крисом сейчас, а не дрожать от дурного предчувствия.  
Свою партию Том выполнил без единой заминки. Свет был выставлен с учетом пожеланий Петровского, поэтому ни один луч не слепил, не мешал. Том был удивительно техничен, потому что знал - ошибаться нельзя. А знал он это, потому что в каждом выхваченном случайным взглядом лице в передних рядах зала он видел принца Дезире. Принц гадко усмехался и что-то шептал, едва шевеля яркими красными губами. Том взлетал над сценой и чувствовал, что мышцы вот-вот откажут, что ноги сейчас сведет судорогой. Но, слава всем богам, не сводило. Только пот заливал глаза, да сердце поднималось к кадыку каждый раз, когда в темноте зала вдруг вспыхивала ухмылка. Тому казалось, что он слышит этот шепот даже сквозь музыку. Принц шептал, что Том очень и очень ошибся.  
Аплодировали вяло. Том, у которого к концу выступления уже в ушах гудело и шипело “Ошибся, ошибся, ошибся”, толком и внимания на это не обратил. Тошнило, вело, и он даже рад был, что на поклон вызвали всего два раза. Петровский, на которого Том, шатаясь, наткнулся на подходе к гримерке, посмотрел на него со странной смесью жалости и презрения, даже не сказал ничего. Том прошел еще два метра, глядя в пол, остановился ровно около своей гримерки, поднял мутный взгляд и заметил в конце коридора силуэт. Принц Дезире.  
\- Нашел что-то поинтереснее балета? - принц спросил это так громко и отчетливо. Неужели никто не слышал? Том обернулся, чтобы окликнуть Петровского, но из горла так и не вырвалось ни одного звука. Стало почему-то очень темно.   
Почему Крис не следит за освещением?..  
***  
\- “Гардиан” ругали его. И, честно говоря, я полностью согласен с критиками. Никакой отдачи. Технично, без помарок, но ужасающе бездушно. Вы видели его лицо?  
\- Мне показалось, что ему нехорошо. Он странный был перед выступлением.  
\- Вот и не надо было ему выходить. Мог бы предупредить меня.   
\- А то вы его не знаете. Никогда бы он не попросил.  
\- Что говорят врачи?  
\- У него нервное истощение.  
Три разных голоса, два мужских, один женский. Или больше, чем три? Том никак не мог открыть глаза. Веки были тяжелее гранитных плит. Да и все тело было тяжелое, непослушное. Наконец он распахнул глаза и пару раз сморгнул. Все плыло, все было затянуто мутной пеленой, словно кто-то нацепил ему на нос залапанные жирными пальцами очки с совершенно неподходящими диоптриями.  
\- Том, слава богу!  
Этот голос был знакомым. Кажется, мама. Том еще раз моргнул. Зрение вернулось, зато голова заболела, и боль эта была тупой и противной.  
\- Мама… - губы и язык были сухие, - что писали в “Гардиан”?  
\- Лежи, тебе надо отдохнуть еще немного, - теплая мамина ладонь легла на лоб, и боль, кажется, немного унялась от этого прикосновения. Том послушно провалился в забытье.  
Когда он пришел в себя снова, было легче. Врач объяснил, что случилось. Нервное истощение, обморок, как следствие падения с высоты собственного роста - небольшое сотрясение. Том односложно отвечал на вопросы, позволял брать анализы, ставить капельницы и измерять давление. Он думал только о том, что провалил выступление. И он знал, почему.  
В его жизни всегда было только одно увлечение, одна любовь, одна страсть - балет. И роль принца Дезире была вершиной, к которой он шел, не жалея себя. И вот - он читает в театральном обозрении “Гардиана”, что он один из худших исполнителей роли принца Дезире! “Божественно техничный и ровно настолько же бездушный Томас Хиддлстон был не то испуган тем, какая миссия на него возложена, не то смущен присутствием в зале заслуженного мэтра Александра Петровского...” Том перескочил через пару абзацев, вновь зацепился взглядом за свою фамилию: “Хиддлстон словно разучился играть за межсезонье. Тело танцора полностью отдано роли, чего нельзя сказать о его разуме и его чувствах.”  
Чувства Том действительно впервые в жизни отдавал не балету. В день премьеры, самой важной в жизни, он проснулся не с мыслями о роли. Он думал все утро о том, как вечером Крис встретит его около выхода из театра и увезет к себе. Том скомкал газету и бросил ее на пол около больничной койки - надо быть честным с самим собой. Все лето он думал о Крисе больше, чем о предстоящем открытии сезона. И принц Дезире отомстил ему за это. Отомстил гораздо более страшно, чем любой расстроенный его успехом член труппы.  
\- Можно?  
Том хмыкнул - а вот и он. Тот, кто легко вошел в его жизнь, сбил своим появлением с дороги, на которую было пролито слишком много слез и пота, чтобы вот так просто отвлечься и свернуть.  
\- Зачем ты пришел?

***

Крис места себе не находил первые сутки. Том лежал в отключке почти 24 часа, а когда он пришел в себя, врачи пустили в палату только родителей и этого чертового русского балетмейстера. Крис сидел в коридоре возле двери и слушал, как врач говорит о нервном истощении, о срыве, о том, что пациенту нужен покой, и не мог поверить, что там, в белой до омерзения палате, лежит без сознания его Том, проснувшийся утром на его плече, такой теплый и сладкий.  
Крис еще за пультом стоя понял, что что-то не так. Нет, Том прекрасно танцевал, даже этот кабриоль чертов сделал, и не один раз. Но зал принимал плохо. И Крис знал, почему.  
На лице Тома не было ничего, кроме зверского ужаса. На поклон он вышел едва переставляя ноги, бледный настолько, что даже грим не скрывал этого. Крис спешил, как мог, за кулисы, к гримерке, но уже в коридоре наткнулся на толпу танцоров, еще не снявших костюмы, полукругом выстроившихся около двери с надписью “Хиддлстон”.  
\- Что тут такое?  
Какая-то девушка из кордебалета пожала плечами:  
\- Хиддлстон упал. Там врачи. Спрашивали, не принимает ли он.  
Крис замер, мотнул головой:  
\- Принимает что?  
\- Ну, наркотики, стимуляторы, - протянула девица, - я вот всегда думала, что он точно на чем-то сидит - так впахивать...  
\- Дура, - прошипел Крис и оттолкнул девушку с дороги, даже не думая, насколько это грубо. Оскорбить Тома - тоже грубо, непозволительно просто.  
\- Что с ним? - Крис поймал за рукав санитара, который собирал чемоданчик первой помощи. Тома уже унесли на носилках к черному ходу - никому не нужна была шумиха такого толка, особенно до выяснения обстоятельств.  
\- Либо передоз, либо сердце, либо нервы, - санитар был молоденький, не старше Криса, говорил равнодушно и отрывисто.  
\- И куда его везут? - голос дрожал, по спине бежал холодный пот.  
\- В Сент Томас.

И вот теперь он наконец-то смог войти в палату.  
Том сидел на постели бледный, едва не одного цвета с простынями, осунувшийся. Глаза, чудесные лучистые глаза смотрели теперь тускло и холодно куда-то мимо посетителя.  
\- Пришел узнать, как ты, - Крис подошел к постели, присел на край и потянулся к безвольно лежащей поверх одеяла ладони. Том вздрогнул и отдернул руку:  
\- Хорошо. Лучше, по крайней мере.  
Крис нахмурился, настойчиво взял руку Тома в свои:  
\- Все будет хорошо, ты просто перенервничал...  
\- Помолчи, - тихо проговорил Том. Крис вздохнул, нежно провел подушечкой пальца по выступающей косточке запястья:  
\- Извини.  
\- За что? - Том наконец заглянул Крису в глаза, - тебе не за что извиняться. А вот мне сейчас будет, за что.  
Серо-голубые глаза были удивительно холодными. Никогда еще Крис не замечал, чтобы Том так смотрел. Обжигающий, звенящий холод.  
\- Я хотел бы прекратить наше общение, - Том не отвел глаз, когда говорил это. И Крис даже подумал, что ослышался, потому что в голове не укладывалось сказанное.  
\- Что?  
Том сглотнул, медленно повернулся к окну, странно задержавшись взглядом на противоположной стене - словно призрака увидел, и повторил:  
\- Я хотел бы прекратить наше общение, - голос был ровный, словно он о погоде говорил, - оно отвлекает меня.  
Крис почувствовал, что к горлу подкатил нервный смех, а ладони стали влажными. Что он такое несет?  
\- Мне стоит вновь сосредоточиться на работе. Мне нельзя распыляться.  
Щеки Криса загорелись, словно Том только что отвесил ему две знатные затрещины:  
\- Распыляться? Теперь это называется “распыляться”? - в груди все клокотало, и Крис, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не закричать, не стукнуть кулаком, не вцепиться самому себе в волосы, не до конца понимал, на кого он злится больше - на себя или на сидящего перед ним Тома. На то, что осталось от его солнечного улыбчивого Тома. Что, черт подери, произошло за эти сутки?  
\- Крис, я не хочу выяснения отношений, - в голосе Тома вдруг отчетливо проступила усталость. Крис сжал кулаки, закусил губу и, уставившись в пол, кивнул:  
\- Да выяснять, в общем, нечего…  
Все так же лежащая на одеяле ладонь Тома дрогнула, но с места не сдвинулась. Крис облизнулся, цокнул языком и поднялся на ноги:  
\- Желаю скорейшего выздоровления.  
Когда за Крисом закрылась дверь, Том отсчитал пять секунд, уронил голову на руки и тихо-тихо застонал.

***

Крис взял отпуск в тот же день, когда состоялся разговор с Томом. Вернее, это даже отпуском было назвать нельзя - он просто набрал телефон главного осветителя и заявил, что намерен взять подряд все накопившиеся отгулы. Ответа на вопрос “что-то случилось, Крис?” обеспокоенный осветитель не получил. Крис не особенно хотел распространяться о том, что у него на душе.  
\- Мне надо к маме съездить. В Австралию.  
Естественно, ни в какую Австралию Крис не уехал - он заперся в квартире.   
Первый день он провел на диване, лениво переключая каналы, ни на одном не задерживаясь дольше, чем на пять минут - даже на новостных блоках сосредоточиться не выходило. Из головы не шел Том. Что случилось? Почему? Крис был уверен, что его появление в палате скрасит тому больничные будни. Ведь тот вечер и ту ночь скрасить получилось… Или Том решил, что именно из-за этого у него и не вышло нормально станцевать? Или он просто слишком сильно головой ударился при падении? Крис и сам понимал, насколько зыбкими и нелогичными выглядят его догадки относительно причин поведения Тома, и злился, швырял подушки с дивана.   
На второй день импровизированного отпуска Крис успокоился, подобрал все подушки, раскиданные по комнате и решил, что это временное, что у Тома просто ужасное перенапряжение, у него, в конце концов, трагедия - такой провал. Надо дать ему остыть, прийти в себя, и он сам позвонит. Господи, пусть позвонит...  
На третий день Крис не утерпел, решил выйти из дома и сразу же направился в Сент Томас, где у стойки регистратуры узнал, что приехал он зря.  
\- Мистер Хиддлстон настойчиво просил не пускать вас к нему ни при каких условиях, - пробормотала медсестричка, стараясь не смотреть в глаза ошарашенному посетителю. А он стоял, глупо хлопал глазами и чувствовал себя полным идиотом.   
\- Класс. Просто класс.  
Крис усмехнулся, развернувшись на пятках, вышел на ступени больницы и закурил. Вот и все. Никакой это не удар головой, никакое это не нервное перенапряжение. Том просто свернулся на своем балете и точка. Все-таки, все эти танцоры с придурью. Просто кто-то прячет ее успешнее, чем остальные.  
\- Молодой человек, курение на территории больницы запрещено!  
Крис спешно сделал несколько затяжек подряд и затушил окурок о край урны:  
\- Прошу прощения. Очень хотелось.

***  
Том вернулся в театр через полторы недели, едва стало немного легче, настояв на выписке. Врачи советовали уехать на отдых, провести время с семьей или еще как-нибудь отвлечься от работы, раз уж он отказывается от стационарного лечения и услуг психолога. Том, естественно, кивал в ответ на все рекомендации, клятвенно обещал, что даст себе время прийти в норму, вот только на следующий же день после выхода из больницы пришел в репетиционный зал, где его встретили не то сочувствующие, не то презрительные взгляды.  
Принц Дезире уже не мерещился на каждом углу, лишь иногда смутным размытым образом являлся во снах - видимо, этот демон был доволен принесенной жертвой, а нервы хоть немного пришли в норму. Сердце не ныло так сильно при мыслях о том, что Крис находится в том же здании, Петровский уехал в Америку, “Спящую Красавицу” со сцены не сняли, заменив Тома одним из солистов - менее техничным, но более стабильным, газетчики умолкли - им надоело обсасывать тему падающей звезды. Все, кажется, шло своим чередом. Вот только на сцену Тому хода не давали. Даже его участие в грядущих спектаклях не обсуждалось. И если первую неделю Том, не отходивший от станка, убеждал себя, что все дело в том, что он еще не вернул форму, то ко второй он понял, что балетмейстеры опасаются повторного провала. Сглатывая горький ком отчаяния, Том продолжал заниматься - он знал, что планируется еще одна постановка, “Жизель”. Снова начались долгие вечера в пустом репетиционном зале, таком непривычно неуютном без единственного зрителя, снова Том оттачивал каждый шаг, каждый взмах руки, думая о том, что он должен доказать всем, и себе в первую очередь, что он не сломался.  
На полупальцы, кабриоль, арабеск, кабриоль, арабеск, револьтад. Том прикрыл глаза. Вокруг ночь, вокруг белоснежные прозрачные виллисы, и они ждут своего часа, чтобы отомстить ему, Альберту, за смерть хрупкой и любящей Жизели. Арабеск, револьтад, перекидное жете, теперь эшаппе… Том сглотнул, бросил взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале. Дрожат веки, губы изломаны в попытке сдержать стон. Он ведь не хотел, чтобы так вышло, он просто уже был обещан другой, он просто запутался. Три плие, фуэте, двойной тур-ан-лэр, пробежка, еще двойной тур-ан-лэр, плие и на колено, весь вперед, весь - отчаяние и скорбь.  
\- Красиво.  
Том вздрогнул, открыл глаза, вернувшись из мира виллис и духов в репетиционный зал. В дверях стоял Крис, прислонившись бедром к дверному косяку, внимательно глядя на коленопреклоненного. Волосы были растрепаны, и Том заметил черную резинку на загорелом запястье. Милый Крис, славный Крис. У Тома екнуло сердце - они не виделись так долго. И, хотя тянуло невообразимо, Тому было боязно подходить к нему - сначала из-за того, что страх перед возвращением едко хохочущей галлюцинации еще жил в его сердце, потом, когда пришло осознание, что призрак не вернется, из-за банального стыда за свое поведение. Не в Крисе и не в их начинающихся отношениях была причина провала - Том понял это. Дело было в том, что этот замечательный Крис был первым, кто смог завладеть вниманием искалеченного долгой дорогой к принцу Дезире Тома, кто смог подарить ему простые радости, не связанные с балетом - радость беседы, радость совместного времяпрепровождения, радость желанного прикосновения… По позвоночнику Тома пробежала волна тепла, когда он вспомнил вкус крисовых губ и тяжесть его руки на своем плече.   
\- Мне уйти? - просто спросил Крис, не дождавшись, когда же Том нарушит молчание.  
\- Нет, не надо, - стоявший все это время на коленях Том подскочил с пола, схватил висящее на станке полотенце, не зная, чем занять руки, - не уходи.  
\- Я точно не помешаю? - прищурился Крис. Том закусил губу, не решаясь подойти ближе, хотя в животе все переворачивалось от желания оказаться ближе, коснуться волос, плеча, ладони.  
\- Не язви, умоляю тебя, - прошептал Том, отводя взгляд, - я сам знаю, что не прав.  
Крис оттолкнулся от двери, стянул кеды и прошел в зал, осмотрелся, словно искал, что изменилось с того момента, как он был здесь в последний раз, и сел на привычное место в углу:  
\- Ты еще будешь тренироваться?  
Том вытер мокрые волосы на затылке, бросил полотенце на расстегнутую сумку с вещами:  
\- Да. Я хотел еще раз прогнать эту вариацию.   
Крис кивнул и уселся поудобнее, оперся на руки. На его лице появилось такое знакомое Тому выражение абсолютно мальчишеского интереса.  
\- Ты хочешь смотреть? - Том чувствовал, как губы против воли растягиваются в улыбке. Крис снова тут, смотрит на его работу, и это так правильно, так органично, так…  
\- Я мечтал об этом месяц.  
Том наконец рассмеялся, отбросил волосы с лица и едва не подпрыгнул на месте от наполнившего каждую клеточку тела восторга.  
\- Тогда смотри.  
...Наверное, так вдохновенно Том не танцевал никогда.

***  
Когда они вышли на ступени Ковент Гардена, было уже темно и прохладно. Октябрь в этом году был сырой и ветреный, лез под куртку и запускал ледяные пальцы под тонкий свитер. Том подставил лицо порыву осеннего ветра, вгляделся в осевший на плечах фонарей туман. Усталость разливалась по мышцам расплавленным свинцом, давила на плечи.  
\- Я припарковался совсем рядом, - Крис подошел сзади, выдохнул в волосы Тома сизый сигаретный дым, - пойдем.  
\- Пойдем, - улыбнулся Том и отклонился назад, прислоняясь спиной к крисовой груди, - а то я на ногах не стою уже.  
Крис зарылся носом во влажные, остро пахнущие кудряшки и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Значит, придется нести тебя на руках?  
Том почувствовал, как в паху становится горячо-горячо. Телу было плевать на усталость. Тело требовало близости, кожа к коже.  
Естественно, Крис повез его к себе. Естественно, Том даже не подумал сопротивляться, когда Крис уже в лифте начал целовать его, словно пытаясь нагнать то, что упустил за этот месяц. В квартиру они буквально ввалились, на ходу стаскивая ботинки и куртки.  
\- Брось сумку, - прошептал Крис, не отрываясь от поцелуя, и Том послушно швырнул баул куда-то в темный угол. Что-то глухо грохнуло об пол. Том прыснул и обвил руками шею Криса:  
\- В спальню. Там тепло.  
\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, - Крис обхватил ладонями талию Тома и потащил его в указанном направлении, задирая ему свитер. Том цеплялся за ткань футболки на спине Криса и терся всем телом о его тело, жалея, что они все еще одеты.  
У Тома были широкие красивые плечи и золотистая светлая кожа. Крис прижался губами к впадинке между ключицами, почувствовал солоноватый вкус пота, влажно поцеловал напряженную шею. Пальцы Тома путались в волосах на затылке Криса, давили, притягивая и требуя.  
\- Ложись, - Крис опустил Тома на постель, быстро стянул джинсы с себя и с него, накрыл своим телом и снова впился в его рот жадно и глубоко, просунув руки между спиной Тома и простынью, обнимая так, словно он мог куда-то сбежать. А тот, податливый, лишь жался к его груди и отвечал на все ласки, выгибался под ним. Наконец насытившись губами Тома, Крис спустился к гладкой, совсем мальчишеской груди, провел руками по плоскому животу, накрыл губами сосок. Том застонал, и Криса в жар бросило от этого сладкого глубокого звука.   
Голова у Тома кружилась, а тело впервые в жизни не слушалось, рвалось к Крису, льнуло к нему, покорно отвечало на каждое бесстыдное и нежное прикосновение. Крис трогал его именно так, как было нужно, где было нужно, и Том осознал вдруг, что доверяет ему даже больше, чем самому себе.  
Пальцы Криса, кажется, были везде, сминали и гладили.  
\- Тебе завтра танцевать? - продолжая зацеловывать внутреннюю сторону бедра Тома, спросил Крис. Том хмыкнул, зарылся пальцами в всклокоченные светлые волосы, сжал длинные шелковые пряди, потянул на себя:  
\- Я готов взять отгул.  
Крис поцеловал выпирающую косточку, провел, надавливая, пальцами между томовых ягодиц:  
\- Может понадобиться больничный.  
Том округлил рот, хитро прищурился:  
\- Ух, сколько уверенности в себе.  
Когда после долгих ласк Том почувствовал, как Крис толкнулся внутрь, перед глазами все поплыло бензиновым пятном на воде. С непривычки было неуютно, трудно. Том замер, услышав тихий низкий шепот:  
\- Расслабься.  
И Том отпустил себя. Он подавался навстречу, закинув ноги на крисовы плечи и буквально согнувшись пополам, царапал его шею, впиваясь пальцами судорожно, глухо шептал какую-то несусветную чушь в горячие губы. Внутри было жарко и полно, по позвоночнику с каждым толчком проходил разряд.  
\- Не могу больше, не могу, - зашипел он, когда Крис сжал в ладони его пульсирующий член, - еще, пожалуйста.  
Крис двигался в нем рвано и часто, улыбался, прикрыв глаза. Мышцы его живота напрягались, кожа матово блестела в рассеянном свете, пробивающемся из-за двери. Встав на колени, он усадил Тома на себя и, уткнувшись ему в шею, выдохнул:  
\- Давай.  
И Том начал опускаться и подниматься в одном ритме с ласкающей рукой. Хватило нескольких секунд, и он выгнулся, запрокинув голову, с громким протяжным всхлипом. Крис обхватил дрожащее в его объятиях тело, несколько раз толкнулся в сжимающейся тесноте и хрипло застонал.  
\- Не выходи, - прошептал Том. Язык у него заплетался, и сам он весь был расслабленный, горячий и мягкий, как воск.  
\- Как скажешь, принц, - Крис медленно поцеловал мокрую шею Тома, провел ладонью по липкому забрызганному животу, - как ты скажешь.

\- У тебя кто-то был до меня? - Крис потер мочалкой между острыми лопатками Тома, прошелся вдоль выпирающего позвоночника.  
\- Так? Был, - Том едва не мурлыкал, нежась в теплой воде, играл пальцами с белыми айсбергами пышной пены, пахнущей ягодами, - как-то глупо тогда вышло.  
Он замолчал, и Крис не стал расспрашивать, почему вышло глупо и кто был тот человек. Ему было, в общем, наплевать на это. Важно было только то, что Том сидел между его разведенных коленей, позволял мыть себя, как ребенка, и иногда оборачивался, тянулся за поцелуем. Важно было, что Том рассказал про принца Дезире, который прекратил ему сниться только после выхода из больницы. Важно было, что теперь Том не боялся.  
\- Знаешь, - Том дождался, пока Крис отложит мочалку, и откинулся ему на грудь, удобно устроившись затылком у него на плече, - мне ведь не дадут роль Альберта.  
Крис закинул руки за голову, коснулся губами томова виска:  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Ну да, - Том вдруг улыбнулся, - да и наплевать. Уеду в Америку, буду танцевать на Бродвее.  
Крис фыркнул, сжал Тома коленями, плеснув пенной водой на кафельный пол ванной комнаты:  
\- Я тебе дам "уеду".  
\- А ты поедешь со мной, - Том запрокинул голову, заглянул Крису в глаза, - поедешь ведь?  
Весеннее небо сияло в его улыбке.  
\- Куда я денусь.

***

Последний раз он находился в такой толпе, когда раздавал автографы после "Ундины". Только теперь все были блестяще нарядные, сплошь в смокингах, костюмах, вечерних платьях и не тянули программки на подпись. Вспышки камер ослепляли непривыкшие к такому количеству журналистов глаза, в ушах стоял гул доносившихся со всех сторон разговоров. Здание Королевского Оперного театра Ковент Гарден в очередной раз принимало гостей церемонии вручения Национальных наград в области танца.  
\- Думаю, она достойна этого...  
\- ...его постановка - лучшее, что я видел за последние...  
\- ...было трудно...  
\- Я просто в восторге от вашего Ромео...  
\- Крис, я с ума сейчас сойду, - Том отвернулся от закончившего щелкать камерой фотографа. Крис, которому все эти вспышки и яркий свет софитов был нипочем, хмыкнул и качнулся с носка на пятку:  
\- Да ну. Представь, каково мне, и помни, что ты тут не просто так, - он аккуратно поправил лацканы томова пиджака, - вот, так лучше.  
Том закусил губу, задумчиво окинул взглядом спутника:  
\- Все-таки, надо было и тебе бабочку надеть.  
\- Еще чего. Мне не идут бабочки.  
\- А мне?  
Крис приобнял Тома за талию, улыбнулся в направленный на них объектив:  
\- А тебе идут. Пошли.  
Том послушно двинулся с ним в сторону входа в здание.  
\- Спасибо, что согласился сегодня быть моим... - Том запнулся, подбирая слово. Крис покачал головой:  
\- Скажешь "моим плюс один" - неделю танцевать не будешь, - он поймал хитрый взгляд голубых глаз, - нет, я тебя высеку.  
\- Ты просто ангел, - усмехнулся Том. Крис пожалел, что художник по свету Майкл сейчас не рядом и нельзя сказать ему, что никакой он, Крис, не буксир.

Когда его имя прозвучало на весь огромный, сверкающий тысячей огней и бликов, полный людей зал, стало на долю секунды тихо, а потом оглушительно громко грянули аплодисменты, взорвав тишину.  
\- Ну иди уже!   
Том, все еще глупо хлопая глазами и недоверчиво улыбаясь, сжал на один момент ладонь Криса и тут же вскочил с места, пробежал по проходу к сцене.  
\- Том, - улыбнулась державшая его награду девушка, - это вам. Ваше слово.  
Том, сжав в руках статуэтку, повернулся к залу и улыбнулся, не зная, что сказать. Речь он не готовил, до последнего не веря, что может оказаться в числе победителей. В глаза назойливо бил луч прожектора, и Том вдруг вспомнил, как пытался сделать тот злосчастный кабриоль. Подняв глаза, он позволил софитам на мгновение ослепить себя, сморгнул выступившие слезы - не стоило, наверное, смотреть на свет, да? - и наконец наклонился к микрофону:  
\- На самом деле, эта награда - не моя заслуга. Просто на "Жизели", как и на всех остальных спектаклях, был очень удачно выставлен свет...


End file.
